


the king of the lilypad

by dexxmoe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Muppet Show
Genre: Frog - Freeform, Frogs, Other, kermit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexxmoe/pseuds/dexxmoe
Summary: My friend wrote this and said I could post it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	the king of the lilypad

**Author's Note:**

> frog
> 
> my friend wrote this and said i could post it

It was a dark and stormy night.  
  
The wind and whistled and howled as the rain poured from the sky, wetting a green figure, down below the high clouds.  
  
This green figure was like no other.  
  
Its monstrously huge eyes blinked, as if trying to taunt its prey.  
  
Deep growls escaped its throat, making a "rrr.." noise, haunting anything that came near.  
  
Atop its lilypad throne, the green figure sat in dominance over the pond.   
  
Initiating its beady black eyes on its desired enemy,the creature quickly struck them down with only a flick of a tongue. In its victory the green figure croaked once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> frog


End file.
